


Drowning

by PlainSoda



Category: Original Work, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Foreshadowing to an upcoming work, Gen, Rowanwind has a nightmare, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainSoda/pseuds/PlainSoda
Summary: Rowanwind has a pretty bad nightmare.





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> You may be wondering, "does she enjoy torturing her characters?"  
> And the answer is yes.  
> Yes I do.

Water looks so much different when you’re below it. The world above seems like a blur, a state of happiness and relief so close- like you could reach out and it will be there. Rowanwind’s short fur felt heavy, as if weighing him down. His paws reached out. Trying to get to alleviation. He wanted the suffering to stop. The water was crushing him. Suffocation. His lungs filled with water, his chest heaved, his eardrums burst. Crimson leaked into the water. His eyes rolled back, pink cracked showed through his eyes, a sharp contrast from the usual white. The handsome blue of his irises was covered by darkness, as his pupils were blown wide. He desperately flailed. Gasping in the water that was thick with his blood. Please be over, please be over, please be over. Rowanwind searched through his now blanking mind, trying to find what he did to deserve this. Everything hurt. Everything was painful. And just as soon as it started, it was over. Done. Gone. Detached.


End file.
